The present invention relates to an improved restraining system incorporated into a child's car seat. The present device permits a child to be placed and safely restrained within the car seat with a minimum of adjustments and locking devices. Indeed, the restraint system of the present invention can be engaged easily with one hand, leaving the other hand free to contend with the often uncooperative occupant of the car seat.
In the past, child car seats have involved harness systems comprised of numerous straps which have the tendency to present binding and cutting edges to the child. The crotch strap of such car seats, being formed of a flexible and relatively narrow strap, is often kicked aside by the child, thus requiring a renewed attempt to position the child properly. In addition, the straps often twist, tangle or fold along their lengths, further causing discomfort to the child. Proper adjustments of the straps to assure maximum security have often been neglected by users of the car seats because such adjustments are often complex and numerous.
Since children develop quickly from infants to toddlers, a child's car seat must have the capacity to adapt to the child's increasing size without sacrificing the proper security of the safety restraint system. When the restraining system has not been properly engaged, it should be made readily apparent to the responsible adult. To assure and encourage consistent use of the car seat, it should also be easy to use, easy to adjust, and economical.